


The Difference Between You and Me

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Pining, alot, eren is horny, momkasa™, omega armin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:11:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7417312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By the time his rut is over, Eren doesn't know if he'll be able to look at his friend the same way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Difference Between You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> umm warning for the soft of heart, eren is very horny and has bad thoughts about his young friend

Eren watches the blonde boy for a while, vibrant green eyes observing each terrified yet defiant expression the boy fights to keep on his face. His small, thin fingers clutch his side, the spot which one of his tormentors had kicked a moment ago. Eren doesn't know why he doesn't step in to stop the beating the young boy receives, but for some reason he can't bring himself to interfere. As the boy's three bullies leave, cackles echoing through the dark alleyway, Eren takes a step forward, body half-hidden, and clears his throat loudly.

Bright Blue eyes pierce his own, cloudy with tears, as the boy looks up at him.  _Are you okay?_ Is what Eren wants to say but some part of him disagrees.

"Why didn't you fight back?" The boy's eyes narrow slightly. Whether his anger was directed to him or the boy himself, Eren wasn't sure. "They think you're a loser because you don't. You're really fine with being bullied all the time?"

Eren's condescending words echo in the back of his mind and he doesn't know why he's being  _so mean_ to this boy. They haven't even met! He just witnessed the blonde get hurt and now he's  _belittling_ him for it. Eren inwardly curses at himself for being such a douche bag.

"I...  _I haven't lost._ " Eren's eyes widen. " _I didn't run away._ "

Eren is confused because he  _did_  lose (and got beaten up in the process) but he seems content. The boy looks back down at his feet, small coughs and sniffles escaping his hunched form and Eren can't help but feel sorry for him. He walks over silently, lips pressed into a thin line, debating whether he's going to regret what he's about to do. To be honest, he doesn't really care.

Eren bends over, sticking out his hand. "My name's Eren, what's yours?"

The boy looks up, eyebrows creased and mouth set in a firm line and it seems like he's judging Eren for everything he's ever done until his face relaxes and he takes Eren's hand.

" _My name's Armin._ " 

 

*

 

It's just over three years later when Eren learns that they're different, him and Armin (and Mikasa too). All the adults are talking about which class they think their children will be but Eren doesn't really care because to him, it doesn't really matter whether he's an alphaor not. Of course, he, Armin and Mikasa seem to be the only ones who feel that way.

One day he's at home washing the dishes with Mikasa and his mum and usually he doesn't mind doing it but today, something is telling him that this job  _isn't for him._ He tells his mother so, surprised at the amount of anger in his own voice as he makes a series of frustrated hand gestures. 

" _Eren,_ don't start this again," his mother begins, and Eren would usually have stopped there, would have given up the moment his mother has  _that_ look in her eyes, but today... The voice in the back of his head protests because _why do they have to listen to her?_  listen to a  ** _beta_**? All of a sudden he's  _growling_ at his own mother and he's not exactly sure  _why_ but he  _can't stop,_ and soon the small house is filled with sounds of disbelief and anger (mainly from his parents but he still receives an alarmed look from the ever silent Mikasa).

" ** _Eren!_** " his mother exclaims, a small storm brewing in her eyes " _how dare you!_ " 

Eren is horrified at himself for displaying such disrespect towards his parents but that same voice is still nagging at him and  _it won't stop_ because his mother's a  _beta_ and _betas_ have to listen to strong _alphas_ such as himself and-

"He's going into rut," his father mutters, pride resonating in his eyes, (the only part of his face which ever shows emotion if Eren's honest) "Mikasa come here."

In an instant Mikasa's by her father's side, a small side spread over her usually emotionless face because  _Eren is an alpha just like her_ and she can't help but be happy. Meanwhile, Eren's gaze jumps from his parents to Mikasa and then back again because he's confused and  _angry_ but mainly  _angry_ and he doesn't know why but he wants to punch something _really_ badly. 

The next few days are a blur and Eren can't tell if he's angry or aroused (probably both) but all he knows is that his hands are on his dick 24/7. For some reason _,_ and he hates himself for it, he can't keep his childhood friend out of his lust-clouded mind. Images of the blonde beneath him, panting, begging for Eren inside of him and *worse* eat away at his mind. He can't help but get hard at the thought of a naked, blushing Armin pinned beneath him, quivering lips forming his name but after all, who wouldn't?

By the time his rut is over, Eren doesn't know if he'll be able look at his friend the same way.

 


End file.
